iWould Do it For You
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: A cute little moment between Sam and Freddie after iGot a Hot Room. One-shot. Seddie!


Freddie rubbed his back as Sam sat on Carly's new ice-cream sandwich loveseat, eating a piece of meat. The blonde headed demon had jumped on him earlier when she used the built-in trampoline that was in Carly's floor. They had both helped remake Carly's room after Spencer burned her old one down with a gummy bear lamp he made. He should have known better, Freddie thought, since he could make anything spontaneously combust… and almost everything that he created that had to be plugged in went wrong.

Freddie was sure it was the first time he had actually seen Sam work; he was actually impressed how much she got done, and how determined she was. She could really be a good worker… if she wasn't so lazy. She seemed happy to do it, but he knew it was because she was doing it for Carly; they were best friends, after all. He wondered if she'd ever do that for him.

Sam popped the last of the meat into her mouth, smacking loudly as she chewed the last morsel, the meaty taste making her taste buds scream with happiness. She swallowed and licked her lips with satisfaction, then looked around at Carly's room; they had done a good job, she would LOVE staying here even more than before.

She felt Freddie's eyes on her and turned to look at him. "What's your problem Fredbed?" she asked. Freddie rubbed his neck as he laid against Carly's headboard. "Oh I don't know, it could be that I was JUMPED on by a psychotic delinquent." Sam rolled her eyes, getting up and making her way to Carly's bed. Freddie's eyes got wide in fear, thinking she would jump on him again, but she just slid onto the bed herself, so that she was sitting beside him.  
"I prefer blonde-headed demon if you don't mind." He smirked, and he wasn't surprised by their closeness. They had been touching each other more lately, simple things like their hands brushing and their shoulders bumping when they stood next to each other. It surprised Freddie Sam didn't tell him to back off like Carly did, but he never mentioned it, mostly because he liked it.

They sat there for a minute, in silence, sitting next to each other, until Sam broke it.

"We did a pretty good job," she said, looking around Carly's room. Freddie nodded. "Yeah, we did, although I gotta admit it was weird seeing you working." Sam nodded. "Don't get used to it." Freddie chuckled, that was just so… Sam.

"What do you like best?" he asked. Sam looked around. "Probably the loveseat, its cool looking and it makes me hungry just looking at it." Freddie chuckled again; he had expected that. "What about you?"

"I like the gummy-bear light, it's cool, original." _Just like you, _he thought.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of the bears in the Boogie Bear trilogy." Freddie turned to look at her, and she looked back. "Hmm, haven't read those, are they good?" Sam nodded. "I guess, the third one's pretty decent, although the first one wasn't al that special," she said. Freddie nodded, thinking he'd have to look them up later. He liked this; he always liked it when Sam and he could have a regular discussion without much arguing. It was rare, but it had happened before.

They both sat back for a second, looking around at Carly's wondrous room. "Hey Sam," Freddie said, nudging her. She turned to look at him. "Would you have done it for me? You know, spend a whole day working just to make me happy?" It was a personal question, but Freddie was truly curious, and the question had been nagging him.

Sam was quiet for a moment as she thought about that. Freddie wondered if he had said something wrong, and was about to tell her to forget it, but she stopped him by speaking.

"Yeah, dude." Freddie raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. "Really?" Sam nodded, and Freddie smiled. "But if you tell anyone I said that I'll kick you until you forget your last name." Freddie chuckled. "Agreed."

They were silent for a moment, before Sam spoke. "What about you? I mean, would you do it for me?" Sam was hoping she didn't sound stupid, but she wanted to know badly, now that he had brought it up. He smiled, "Of course, you are Princess Puckett, who am I to deny royalty?" Sam laughed and punched him playfully. "You're such a dork." He ruffled her hair. "You know you like it that way."

She sighed, leaning into him. "Yeah."

They lay there for a second, enjoying the moment, when Carly's door opened, neither noticing. "What are you guys doing?" Carly asked, making Sam jump and topple over from the surprise, making Freddie catch her by her wrists and get off the bed himself. "Uh, nothing," both said simultaneously, looking down as their cheeks turned pink, not even noticing Freddie was still holding Sam's wrists. Carly laughed at her friends. "If you say so, anyway, the pizza's here." Sam smiled. "Well then let's eat!" Sam made her way to the door as Freddie followed behind. Carly smiled to herself; she had heard their entire conversation through the door, and had stopped hserlf from coming in when she heard them talking. She knew they would do anything for each other, and she was glad they had somewhat admitted it. Now if only she could get them to admit they liked each other…

Eh, that was for another fire.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best, it was mostly just a sweet one-shot. Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
